


You, whole

by boxofwonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is my life now, hello again ao3, i accidentally hit the post button before i was ready, i will never grow tired of the 'senpai will teach you how to kiss' trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: Kuroo, benevolent man that he is, offers to teach a certain rivalling red-head the art of kissing. Of course, the true traitor is his own heart.





	You, whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/gifts).



> This is so mushy!  
> I wrote this two years ago for my most beloved best friend, who is the reason I am still writing at all, whose words inspire me and who always kicks me into gear. Thanks so much, darling.  
> So this seemed like the perfect fic to start feeling my way back into publishing fics!  
> Have fun ♡

“You're eager to learn, aren't you? I'd teach you, gladly.”

Kuroo takes a step closer, the tip of his shoe between Hinata's feet. Just to crowd his personal space enough to make his breath hitch a little. Hinata's eyes are wide, nervous, but they are burning with curiosity and determination. There's that gleam to them Kuroo has come to appreciate in so many regards, watching this particular Crow evolve and fight, relentless. His hand comes up, resting next to Hinata's head, who sends the new barrier barely a glance, before his eyes are transfixed on Kuroo's again.

“Want me to back off?” With that intent gaze on him, Kuroo feels like he can not be mistaken, can not simply imagine the way the air between them is getting thinner. The electricity sparking. But he wants to make sure. This is Hinata's choice to make, not his.

Hinata's eyes fall shut, and he jerks his head in one hasty movement.

A smirk tips up one corner of Kuroo's lips. “Say it.”

Inhaling sharply, Hinata furrows his eyebrows. Exhales.

His eyes flutter open, but he does not meet Kuroo's gaze, not anymore – not now. There's the loveliest flush to his cheeks, and Kuroo's knees feel weak when Hinata whispers “T-teach me. Please.”

“You're so cute.” Kuroo can't help it, saying these things out loud. He feels so giddy, all of a sudden, elevated. “You're beautiful.”

Hinata's hands flare up, mouth open, spluttering indignant noises. “Don't just - !” He's so embarrassed, Kuroo can't help but laugh, and it warms his chest. “You can't just - !” Hinata huffs, hands in the air like he's trying to swat away some flies, and then he reaches out, curling his fingers into Kuroo's hoodie.

Kuroo's noise of surprise is swallowed when Hinata _yanks_ , honest to god yanks! - him down, and their mouths crash together, painful and awkward but absolutely a kiss, and that sure sends Kuroo's heart in disarray.

Kuroo suppresses laughter bubbling up in his throat when Hinata pulls away, rubbing at his mouth and frowning. “Ouch.” He looks even more flustered now, and slightly deflated. It _had_ been brave to put himself out there.

They'd just have to work out the finesse of it.

“Sorry,” Hinata croaks, unable to look at him.

“Hey.” Kuroo flicks his forehead, gently. “Don't say that. First attempts are always painful and awkward. Volleyball and kissing are definitely the same that way!”

That gets Hinata's attention. Kuroo snorts. He kinda figured it would.

“Ah! Yeah! So we just need to practice lots and lots, right! And then I'll be the best kisser ever!” He declares that with his fists clenched and his eyes utterly ablaze now. Kuroo is torn between weak knees and laughter. It's kind of comical to treat kissing like a competition.

“How about we just make sure it feels good first? I offered to teach you, so let me lead this time. Close your eyes.”

Hinata lowers his hands, looking like he will protest, but a second later, his eyes flutter shut. He touches his fingertips to the wall behind him, as if he needs something to ground himself, and Kuroo takes a second to look at him like this.

Trusting and vulnerable and allowing Kuroo to show him how nice kissing could feel.

It is very, very, very bad for his heart.

Hinata’s eyelids flutter, but stay closed, when Kuroo gently reaches up to cup his cheeks, brushes a thumb over his burning skin. “You _are_ beautiful,” he whispers, and Kuroo falls a little in love with the way Hinata's nose scrunches up. He makes a small whimpering noise, too, and Kuroo feels tenderness which threatens to pick him apart and form him anew.

It still feels strange, to be allowed to touch Hinata like this. Treat him with the utmost care, make him feel good.

Kuroo wouldn't have thought it possible, hadn't expected to end up … here, like this.

There's a tug inside him, strong and insistent, urging him to lean in and claim Hinata's lips properly, kiss him until Hinata was ruined for anyone else, addicted to Kuroo's love too much to ever let anyone else in. Instead, he runs his hands down Hinata's neck, lets them rest on his rigid shoulders. Gently rubs the tension out of them, before he lets his hands trail down Hinata's arms. Slowly, he grasps for Hinata's hands, laces their fingers.

Hinata gasps, mouth slightly agape. He's so beautiful it makes Kuroo's heart ache.

With a broken little noise, he slides his hands from Hinata's, leaves his fingers grasping for air.

Instead, Kuroo cups his cheeks again. Heart beating in his throat, he tilts Hinata's head up, who keeps his eyes closed, soft and pliant and trusting under his touch.

Kuroo's heart squeezes together. He wants to make him happy, the happiest – a selfish desire, too, because this … making Hinata feel good … it makes Kuroo feel good, too. So he breathes out and leans in slowly. Hinata tenses a little again, gasps as their breaths mingle, so unbearably close.

And then Kuroo's eyes fall shut and he _kisses_ Hinata, with all the tenderness glowing inside him, trying to convey in touch what he thinks, what he had felt so long – that Hinata is the most precious thing, someone he never wanted to let go. Kuroo is not here to teach him anything about kissing - if there was something he wanted to teach Hinata it was love, and if there is anything he wants in this it's … Hinata's heart, a thousand more kisses, to hold him until they got sick of each other – and for that day to never come. Hinata Shouyou, whole. That's what Kuroo wants. And maybe Hinata can feel it, as he brokenly sighs against his lips, staying still unlike his usual nature, almost paralysed.

Allowing Kuroo to take the lead, angle his head again, deepen the kiss.

Hinata's hands fleet over his chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his hoodie only to let go again, keep their restless roaming up. Like a way to cope with the sensory overload he is feeling – at least Kuroo is feeling it, drunk and light-headed, giddy and scared in the most exhilarating way.

Hinata wraps his arms around him, at last, squeezing tightly, pushing them together as close as they could go. Kuroo replies in kind, without ever breaking the kiss, holds Hinata close, and like this they stand – holding onto each other like neither wants to let go again.

The hope and love he's feeling nearly makes Kuroo's chest burst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go on lots of mundane adorable dates and have a fantastic time together.


End file.
